Dawn's Ambipom (PT)
Ambipom is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. She is the third Pokémon she obtained in Sinnoh, and her fifth overall. | |ability = Unknown |current = With Professor Rowan |prevonum = 190 |firststagename = Aipom |secondstagename = Ambipom |numeps1 = 20 |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = 424 |location = Route 214}} Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Aipom, Aipom was lured in by honey slathered on a tree. It stole Dawn's hat as it went, placing it on its head. This angered Dawn, and she decided to engage it in battle. She chose Buneary and attacked, the attack angering Aipom. Aipom retaliated with high speed attacks, injuring Buneary. Buneary manages to defeat Aipom, and Dawn captures it. Dawn lets it back out, it removing the hat to reveal it is female. However, Aipom takes the hat and runs, frustrating Dawn even further. In Vs. Flaaffy, Dawn chose her to show her combinations for contests. Aipom wasn't interested however, and ran up a tree. When Dawn asked her to come down, she taunted her. After seeing the performance of Wallace's Milotic, she became interested in contests. In Vs. Wallace Cup, Aipom is used in the appeal round of the Wallace Cup. She combines Swift, Agility and Double Slap to create a dazzling display, allowing Dawn to move on to the next round. In Vs. Luxio, Aipom has a practice battle with Conway's Gligar. She shows off a Low Sweep attack, tripping Gligar up and causing him to fall. She controls the battle until it is interrupted by Ian's Riolu. In Vs. Ambipom, Aipom is used to practice for the Celestic Contest. She spars with Ian's Riolu to learn Double Hit. This caused her to evolve, and then she had a practice battle with Ian's Marowak. In Vs. Gabite, Ambipom is used in the battle round of the Celestic Contest. She struggles as the judges aren't fair, but she wins her battles against a Delcatty and Delibird easily. She battled Ursula's Gabite in the finals, where Ambipom crushes her. In Vs. Galactic, Ambipom helped fend off Team Galactic. She tried to take out Mars' Purugly, but it bounced up with Body Slam. Ambipom is then defeated by Sird's Skuntank. In Collision with the Enemy, Ambipom is used to attack a retreating Zoroark, landing a blow on it. She is restrained later with everyone else. In Vs. Plusle and Minun,'' ''Ambipom and Rapidash battled in the Daybreak Contest together. Their first foes were Trey's Stantler and Machamp, which they defeated easily. They made it to the finals, where they battled Ursula's Plusle and Minun. Their abilities allowed Ursula to take the lead, especially after being hit by Encore. At the last minute, Ambipom revealed her new Dual Chop attack, stalling the two opponents long enough for Rapidash to land the final strikes. They win the contest. In Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon, Ambipom teams up with Sealeo in the Grand Festival, battling against Ursula's Gabite and Vaporeon. Ambipom used her maneuverability to launch attacks, though most were overpowered by Gabite or disrupted by Vaporeon. Ambipom was able to hold her own and land combos that help defeat Vaporeon. They force Ursula's points to zero, allowing them to move onto the next round. Aipom made a cameo appearance in Vs. Chingling and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Raticate, it is revealed that Dawn left Ambipom with Professor Rowan. Known Moves Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)